


The Real Jake [Rewrite AU]

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Rewrite AU [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: This is the point where I change the entire plot of the overarching story, i wasn’t thinking when I was writing the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Surviving a near death experience, Jake starts getting visits from a mysterious girl his age.
Series: Rewrite AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I never knew that Jake was the Stitchwrath before I was writing this rewrite. I knew beforehand when I was drawing something related to the rewrite.  
> I have made the decision that the Stitchwrath does not exist in this AU, neither does the newest creature in the book, due to...spoilery reasons.  
> I’m sorry if this upsets anyone.

“Live.”

Those words rang through Jake’s ears like the roar of a lion, or the sound of an airplane taking off. 

“Live.”

He was transferred to the hospital moments after Simon was finished talking. He didn’t know why, nor could he understand what the others were saying.

“Live.”

It was the only thing he could hear. The only thing that would give him comfort.

“Live.”

He felt drowsy. He was scared. The doctors were around him, frantically preparing him for surgery. He looked around as his vision started fading. The last thing he saw was a girl about his age. 

Her eyes were enveloped with a light blue galaxy. She was bleeding from her stomach. 

“Live.”

He realized that she was saying that word.

“Live, Jake.”

“I won’t let him kill you.”

What was she talking about?  _ Who _ was she talking about?

He couldn’t ask, as he faded into unconsciousness.

.

Surprisingly, he was able to survive. He felt much more livelier, but he still wasn’t able to leave his bed. 

Simon wouldn’t speak to him anymore. Was he mad at him? What happened? Why wouldn’t he speak? He didn’t hear the voice of the girl anymore, either. Was she a hallucination? His will to live? 

His questions would forever be unanswered.

The boy looked at the doll in his hands. At least he wouldn’t be lonely.

.

“What did you do today, Jake?” 

Jake imitated Simon’s voice. He hadn’t heard anything from the doll in three days, and he was starting to get lonely.

“Well, I saw uncle Michael today. He gave me a drawing pad so I could draw. I drew me and dad in the field. I hope he’ll visit me soon.” Simon “nodded” and “lied down”. Jake continued to doodle as he heard a voice. 

“...yeah, I know. But he deserves to live! His papa would’ve been so happy for him, don’t you think?”

The voice sounded familiar. Was it the girl? Was she talking about him? 

“Cass, don’t be mean! He was dying!”

“Still, you don’t say anything like that! He had a tumor!”

“That kid would’ve helped with finding Af…”

“Cass! Stop it! He deserves to live! If he died, then…”

The conversation continued, as Jake held Simon close. 

“I think someone heard us. We should go.”

“... _ FINE _ .” 

Jake hid under the covers, scared. Who was that voice talking too? Why were they talking about him? Who was Cass? 

He was quiet. His heart was beating fast. 

He kept thinking about the voices. The conversation. The girl. 

His vision faded as he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake stared into the sky as Simon sat motionless in his arms. He wished that the doctors let him leave his room, but they wouldn’t. 

Jake heard faint footsteps. They were coming to his room. He turned around and saw the girl. Her eyes were normal this time.

He could see now that she was wearing a light blue nightgown-like dress with long sleeves. Her hair reached her back, and they went over her ears. She was wearing blue slippers.

“Oh, come in.” He simply said, and she obliged. She walked towards his bed, hands fumbling together. “Are you nervous? He asked. 

“Yeah.” She answered. “It’s just that I don’t think momma and papa would like me to be here.” Jake sat up as his arms loosened. “Oh, do they know you’re here right now?”

“No. I heard about you and was worried. I snuck in to see you.” She was now next to his bed. “Ah, but they work up until 10PM. I should be fine until then.” 

“Why are you here? Are you sick?” She asked, and Jake shook his head no. “I had a brain tumor. The doctors pulled it out of my head, see?” He pointed to his head. “They won’t let me leave. They suspect I have six months until my body fully heals.” The girl nodded.

The two continued talking. She spoke gently and quietly, but she was loud enough that Jake could hear. She inquired about a lot of Jake’s things, mostly about Simon and how he worked. 

She had to leave, but she waved to him and smiled. 

Jake waved back. 

.

Jake was visited by a doctor for tests. He didn’t really care, since it would be over in a few minutes. After that, he’ll get something to eat. 

After the tests, he heard the girl talking once again. 

“Why don’t you want to talk to him?”

“Because I don’t want to. I want to find Afton.” Cass spoke.

“Cass, he’s nice.”

“Ava, I need you to understand that we’re different. I’m trying to stop Afton, and you’re trying to save kids.”

“Cassidy, it’s not as different as you think. Afton hurts kids. If we work together…”

“Ava. NO. It’s not the same.” 

Jake decided to ignore the confusing conversation. He stared out into the sky as he heard their footsteps walk away from his room. While the girl—or Ava’s—was quiet as usual, Cass—or Cassidy—was loud and booming. 

.

It’s been two months since his encounter with Ava. She would usually visit him before dusk, but leave before the sun fully disappeared.

Ava would come with things she had: a Foxy plush, a movie, and other curious things. 

Sometimes, she would show him a cool rock she found while traveling. Other times, she would sneak in a small animal, making sure that he wasn’t allergic to any. This time she brought a weasel.

“He’s cool, right?” She said. It stared at Jake with beady little eyes. “He’s cute.” 

She sat down on the bed and placed the weasel on her lap. It yawned and took a nap. “I wanna call him Andy. Is that a good idea?” He nodded. “Can I pet him?”

“Sure.” She answered. Jake leaned over and patted the little guy. “He’s soft!” 

The two kids chatted as the sun slowly set.

“Who Cassidy?” He asked, and Ava went quiet. “She’s my friend.” 

“She doesn’t seem like a friend.” He said. “She’s just going through something. She’s usually friendly.” Jake nodded, electing not to tell her about this strange man, who they called Afton. 

“Oh no! It’s late.” She called out. “Momma and papa will be so worried. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She picked up Andy and ran off. 

“Goodbye, Ava!” He waved. 

.

Ava didn’t return that evening. Or the day after that. 

It had been a week until Ava returned, looking as if she was at the verge of tears. 

“Ava? What happened?” He asked. 

“Cassidy yelled at me.” She said. “She said that she didn’t like me visiting you.” Jake sat up. 

“But Cassidy made it up to me by letting me visit you again! She’s trying her best to pull herself out of that dark place.” Ava said.

“I’m worried about you, Ava.” He said, holding his hands together “Maybe you should stay away from Cassidy for a while. She seems to be pulling you down.”

“What do you mean? I’m fine. And you are, too.”

Wait, what does that mean?


End file.
